Always and Forever
by May Goblinweb
Summary: Eu penso que por um minuto. Eu poderia esquecer a primeira mulher que me tocou com paixão? O primeiro fogo que incendiou o meu corpo frio?  Não. Foram sensações inesquecíveis e que eu nunca esqueceria.


**Uma one bem simples que eu fiz a um longo tempo atrás, espero que gostem... A one não tem praticamente ligação com nada, simplesmente não poderia deixar de posta-la... Na oneshot, é quando Edward e Bella regressam de Volterra depois dele a ter abandonado. Serão mencionadas coisas que não aconteceu ok?**

**

* * *

**

Para dizer que eu queimo por ela é um eufemismo trágico. Eu olho para ela, e um calor corre pelo meu corpo como eu nunca senti antes, mesmo quando o sangue quente corria em minhas veias. Ao longo dos séculos, eu nunca senti vontade de fazer amor com outra pessoa... Nunca encontrei o meu coração e não há ninguém que me faça sentir como Bella faz-me sentir.

Não é só o jeito que ela olha. Embora, exista isso. Ela é linda de muitas formas físicas... Seu corpo pequeno... Seu perfume... Seu calor... Ela tem uma pele como pétalas de rosa... Seios como os mais macios travesseiros... Uma boca mais doce do que todos os doces. Quando eu vejo-a simplesmente caminhando em direcção a mim, eu fico perdido com sua beleza.

Mas há muito mais coisas que fascinam-me em Bella...

A forma como a voz dela me diz que se importa comigo... A forma como seus beijos me faz sentir vivo... A forma como os braços a minha volta faz-me ter a certeza de que posso enfrentar outro dia...

Ela é minha redenção. Nela, eu sou tudo o que eu queria ser, tudo o que eu rezava Eu poderia ser, e muito mais. Ela é uma luz brilhando sobre mim... Ela é a minha recompensa eterna dos anjos, eu sempre serei abençoado pelo seu amor.

Volto a encará-la, seus olhos e sua mente estão longe, pensamentos obscuros, como evidenciado pelo pequeno bico em seus lábios perfeitos e suas sobrancelhas arqueadas...

Estendo para tocar-lhe delicadamente o seu rosto, e quando meus dedos fazem contacto, posso sentir o calor espalhando-se através de cada célula minha... Apenas um ponto minúsculo de contacto, e o seu calor se espalham para mim.

Ela olha para mim docemente e vejo tantas coisas, que eu nunca saberia sobre mim se eu fosse capaz de passar dias a olhar para mim mesmo no espelho. Sua carranca é afugentada por um sorriso, e traz um para mim, também. _Eu dei isso a ela._

— Onde estavas? - Eu perguntei.

Ela pisca um par de vezes, como se ela tivesse esquecido onde estava por um momento.

— Eu estava pensando... Sobre... Tu sabes... A nossa primeira vez antes de... Ires embora...

Estou surpreso. Eu não achava que ela pensava sobre isso, por causa do que havia acontecido depois. Eu pensei que ela tinha escondido em algum lugar bem no fundo de sua mente onde ela aguardava suas memórias que queria esquecer, _mas não podia_ _esquecer_. A experiência de uma mulher fazendo amor pela primeira vez deve ser uma coisa gloriosa... Um momento fantástico para relembrar, ao longo dos anos, situando-se como o alicerce para as novas experiências, um modelo de eterna alegria...

Mas para Bella? Ela tinha apenas a memória que logo depois que fizemos amor pela primeira vez e ocorreu o seu aniversário eu a abandonei. E eu odeio-me por isso.

— O que tem? - Eu pergunto incapaz de olhar nos olhos dela.

Ela suspira. Desde que regressei, fizemos amor muitas vezes desde então. Mas ela nunca esquece que falta pouco para virar uma de nós, um ser sem alma... Fria e congelada para sempre.

Quando regressei eu passei muitas horas, adorando-a... Beijando em todos os lugares que foram feridos por mim...

— Tentando lembrar o que sentiste... A... A primeira vez que fizemos...  
Eu penso que por um minuto. Eu poderia esquecer a primeira mulher que me tocou com paixão? O primeiro fogo que incendiou o meu corpo frio?

_Não._ Foram sensações inesquecíveis e que eu nunca esqueceria. Mas também nunca esqueceria que logo a seguir a abandonei.

— Hm. - Eu digo. Ela está olhando directo para mim, e sinto-me obrigado lhe encarar.

— Eu amo-te. - Ela diz. Bella estendeu a mão e colocou-a na lateral do meu rosto... É como um cobertor, seu calor... Seu amor me rodeia como um escudo, sempre me protegendo do mal. Eu posso esquecer todo o resto, quando ela olha para mim como que se nada de mal existisse fora da nossa bolha, _somos apenas nós e nada mais._

Eu me inclino para ela, e a viagem leva uma eternidade. Eu beijei-a suavemente uma vez, e outra vez.

— Eu também amo-te. - Eu sussurro, e eu passo para colocar os meus braços ao redor dela e puxando-a para mim, devorando o rosto com beijos pequenos.

Ela suspira novamente, mas desta vez com prazer. Neste momento, não há confusão.

Suas mãos vagueiam pelas minhas costas e no meu cabelo, ela devolve o carinho dos meus lábios, seus beijos são como magia. E eu estou sentindo-me quente, deitado debaixo dela. Minhas roupas desaparecem como uma neblina, e ela me cobre com suas mãos e boca. Oh, deuses... Deuses... Ela é tão boa...

Eu deslizo a sua roupa rapidamente, e fico feliz em saber que ela não tem nada por baixo. Beijo cada centímetro da sua pele bonita que eu posso alcançar...

Nós suspiramos e gememos o nome um do outro... É a música dos anjos, ecoando suavemente pelo quarto escuro. À medida que se nós juntamos, os nossos corpos se tornam um, uma só carne, uma respiração, um batimento cardíaco...

Eu fecho meus olhos e abro todos os meus sentidos para ela. Não há pressa de adrenalina maior do que o amor, especialmente o amor físico, no sentido humano... Fazer amor com essa mulher satisfaz até a alma inexistente dentro de mim, porque quando eu deito-me com ela, estou plenamente satisfeito...

Ela grita meu nome, e eu não deixo de cantarolar o seu... Nós cantamos juntos, corpo e alma, à medida que avançamos... E eu a ponho abaixo de mim, sem nunca perdermos o contacto... Eu puxo-a para o mais perto de mim que eu puder, sentindo a sua pele incendiando a minha pele fria...

Estou perdido, por ela. Eu abaixo meu rosto em seu pescoço e cheiro profundamente, levando o cheiro doce do seu amor, sua vida, fluindo através de seu corpo. Eu abaixo os meus lábios a sua superfície e beijo-a, suavemente, lembrando carinhosamente o quanto eu a amo.

Não vejo nada além de estrelas... Não ouço nada, mas ela chorando meu nome.

Pela terceira vez esta noite, ela suspira, e pela terceira vez, é um som diferente. Satisfeito. Contente.

É sempre neste momento que eu sinto-me feliz. Sentir a alegria é como enviar um sussurro de paz através da minha alma, que força uma respiração desnecessária dos meus pulmões mortos na pura felicidade dela. A assegurando-a que nunca a abandonarei mais.

Agora eu posso segurá-la e beijar seus cabelos úmidos, pensando na perfeição. Nada se interpõe entre nós, agora. Agora eu posso ouvir a chuva cair lá fora e sei que ela sempre estará ao meu lado...

A sinto-a agitar-se um pouco, e ela inclina-se para olhar para mim. Fico feliz em vê-la novamente. E o olhar em seu rosto é mais bonito do que qualquer coisa que eu já vi.

— Eu... Bella... - Eu digo-lhe, incapaz de colocar em palavras tudo o que eu sinto.

— Eu sei. - Ela diz carinhosamente, chegando a tocar meu rosto. – Eu amar-te-ei _sempre e para sempre._


End file.
